Up to now, as an operation control for reducing an energy consumption of a vehicle air conditioner, an air conditioner control device that puts a function of a vehicle air conditioner into a stop state (predetermined low consumption state) if a predetermined condition is satisfied when the remaining charge amount (remaining amount) of a battery is equal to or smaller than a specific amount (small remaining amount) has been known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
Specifically, in the air conditioner control device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in order to attempt power saving while maintaining the comfort of an occupant as much as possible, current state information on temperatures inside and outside the vehicle, humidity, sunshine, and precipitation are acquired from various sensors, and an allowable time is calculated. The allowable time enables a comfortable air condition in a vehicle interior to be kept while the low consumption state is maintained with a changeover of the operation state of the vehicle air conditioner from a normal state to a low consumption state. The operation state of the vehicle air conditioner is switched from the normal state to the low consumption state on the condition that a predicted travel time to a destination of the vehicle becomes equal to or shorter than the allowable time. As a result, the occupant of the vehicle is expected to spend under a comfortable air condition in the vehicle interior until the vehicle reaches the destination.
Patent Literature 1 suggests that when it is determined on the basis of the above current state information that a period during which the comfortable air condition in the vehicle interior is kept can be more lengthened by positively incorporating an outside air into the vehicle interior, power windows may be controlled to open windows or a roof in conjunction with switching of the vehicle air conditioner to the low consumption state. Patent Literature 1 also suggests that vehicle electric equipments related to comfort, habitability, or convenience such as an automotive audio-visual equipment, interior lights, or power seats may be switched to the stop state, or only one channel of a GPS receiver may be used, and the other functions may be put into the stop state.
However, the conventional art disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is focused on keeping the comfortable air condition in the vehicle interior. Therefore, since the other vehicle-mounted devices are put into a predetermined low consumption state on the basis of the power saving control of the vehicle air conditioner, when the operation state of the vehicle air conditioner switches from the normal state to the low consumption state, there is a possibility that the comfort, the habitability, and the convenience other than the air condition are impaired at once.
As a result, because a state where the occupant of the vehicle enjoys all of the comfort, the habitability and the convenience is changed to a state where the occupant cannot enjoy the comfort, the habitability and the convenience other than the air condition, it is conceivable that the occupant feels uncomfortable about a gap between those states, or feels unpleasant.